Only two months
by TMi.Engel
Summary: Llevaba cien años siendo inmortal y no les había vuelto a ver, hasta ahora. Ella ya no era esa frágil humana, era una vampiresa con grandes poderes y esa absurda misión que le había encomendado Aro de vivir dos meses con ellos no iban a hacerla cambiar, o eso era lo que creía. Ese amor que se tenían ¿podría volver a surgir? Solo tenían dos meses para averiguarlo...
1. Qué empiece la semana

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Que empiece la semana.**

**Oo**

**Oo**

Allí se encontraba ella, acorralando a esa escoria contra la pared mientras la sujetaba del cuello, impidiendo que pudiera gritar y escapar.

Ella no era partidaria de matar a los humanos a sangre fría, ni mucho menos beber de su sangre, pero no estaba en contra de que los seres como esos debían morir, esos seres que se creían personas con derecho a herir, hacer sufrir o matar a los demás. Se reía de ellos, por no saber que habían seres superiores a ellos que de un solo movimiento podrían acabar con sus miserables vidas.

― Qué eres. ―dijo aquel hombre a duras penas―

― Tu peor pesadilla. Devuélveme lo que es mío y puede que me replantee dejarte con vida. ―fue la respuesta de ella―

― No…no tengo nada que te pertenezca. ―intento justificarse―

― Respuesta incorrecta. ―dicho esto lo lanzo por encima de ella haciendo que chocara contra la pared contraria― Te ayudare un poco, esa bonita cartera que tienes, es _mía. _―dijo acercándose a él―

Lo volvió a coger del cuello, _sangre, _olio la sangre de aquel hombre y sus ojos se volvieron de un color oscuro, cosa que vio el hombre y se asustó aún más si eso era posible.

― No puedo creer que hagas esto por una cartera. ―oyó la voz de un amigo suyo―

― Demetri, amigo mío, llevo mi D.N.I en esa cartera, eso es algo importante. ―dijo con cierto tono de diversión en su voz―

― Sí, pone que tienes 100 años, que vieja estas ya. ―le siguió el juego él―

― 118 años, Demetri, 118.

― Estáis… ¡estáis locos! ―les grito el hombre que estaba siendo sujetado por ella―

― Silencio, hablan los adultos. ―al instante ese hombre dejo de hablar― A que debo tu visita, dudo que vengas para charlar. ―en ese momento se dignó a mirarle y la sonrisa de él se borró―

― Aro quiere verte, un antiguo amigo de él ha venido de visita, quería presentarte a él y a su familia, pero no pudieron encontrarte a tiempo. Por algo me mandaron a mí a buscarte, cariño, eres muy escurridiza, ―al escuchar eso, ella le dedico una sonrisa― bueno, a lo que iba, tienes que volver, las preciadas vacaciones que siempre te tomas han de acabar.

Dio un largo suspiro, pero asintió.

― La cartera. ―al no recibir respuesta, recordó lo que había hecho― Habla.

El hombre salió de su estado de shock y comenzó a decirles de todo, desde que eran los hijos del demonio y que morirían quemados en el infierno, eso causo la risa de ambos. Luego de unos segundos, le dio la cartera, cosa que ella agradeció ofreciéndole la cena a Demetri.

― Espérame un momento. ― dicho esto desapareció del lugar, dejando a Demetri con su cena―

**Oo**

**Oo**

Tardo solo unos segundos al llegar a su destino, fijo su vista en un sitio en concreto, en ese sitio se entraba una niña esperándola, tal y como le había dicho que hiciera.

― Ten. ―dijo tendiéndole la cartera de _Betty Boop_― Te prometí que la encontraría.

― Gracias. ―dijo la pequeña dándole un abrazo―

― Si tienes algún otro problema, solo piensa en mí, vendré enseguida. ―dicho esto le guiño el ojo― Adiós, pequeña. ―deposito un beso en la coronilla de la niña y se marchó―

La niña abrió su cartera encontrando una suma de dinero que no tenía antes y una nota. _Seguro que esto soluciona tus problemas. Cuídate. I.S_

_Gracias. _Volvió a susurrar.

**Oo**

**Oo**

― Le has dejado seco. ―dijo mirando al hombre que yacía muerto en el suelo―

― Tenía hambre. ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros― Vamos.

― Dime el nombre del antiguo amigo de Aro.

― Oh, eso es fácil, Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen.

Por un momento fue como si su mundo se detuviera, había pensado en la posibilidad de encontrarles o que ellos la encontraran tantas veces que ahora que se verían después de 100 años, lo que sentía era…_Nada._

Ya no sentía nada por la sencilla razón de que ya no era esa humana que dejaron atrás sin pensar en sus sentimientos ni en cómo se iba a sentir por su marcha, tal vez se sorprendería al verlos después de tanto tiempo, pero nada más.

Aunque lo que iba a ser gracioso seria ver sus reacciones al verla, puede que volver al castillo luego de haberse tomado sus pequeñas vacaciones como siempre hacía, estaría bien.

― Esto será divertido. ―dijo mientras sonreía―

― Loca. ―le dijo mientras la veía reír sola―

― Gracias.

**Oo**

**Oo**

Habían pasado 100 años desde su transformación, cuando _él _se marchó dejándola sola.

Cuando había decidió ir al claro, donde solía pasar con Edward, encontró su muerte.

Se encontró con Laurent, sabía que iba a morir, pero no fue eso lo que sucedió, justo en el momento en el que él clavo sus dientes en ella, una manada de lobos apareció, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, la ponzoña ya estaba en ella.

Tres días después despertó siendo lo que era, _un vampiro._

Jacob estuvo con ella durante todo ese tiempo, cuidándola, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba, pero varios años después, ella sabía que no podía seguir quedándose oculta en ese pueblo, que tenía que salir de ahí y viajar.

Jacob había hecho su vida, se había imprimado de una chica y aunque eran amigos, sabía que sobraba y decidió marcharse.

Fue en ese entonces cuando fue a Italia y conoció a la realeza de los vampiros, a los Vulturis y decidió formar parte de su guardia. Cincuenta años en Forks y viajando en general y cincuenta años junto a los Vulturis y nunca había vuelto a ver a los Cullen, pero ese día había llegado.

Verían a la mano derecha de Aro, a su mejor arma ―aparte de Jane y Alec―.

Verían a la nueva Isabella Swan y a su increíble poder.

Porque en estos años, había descubierto el increíble poder que tenía, fue cuando supo porque los poderes de los demás vampiros en ella no funcionaban cuando era humana, porque ella era un _escudo,_ tanto físico como mental.

El físico le servía para protegerse a ella misma y a los demás de otros poderes y el mental, oh, el mental era el que más le gustaba, aparte de poder proteger su mente de los poderes mentales de Aro y cualquier vampiro que tuviera un poder similar.

Ella podría meterse en las mentes de los demás, descubrir toda su vida si lo quisiera y podría controlarlos también, pero no le gustaba meterse en la mente de los demás de esa manera y les solía dejar privacidad, además, así era más divertido cuando tenía una víctima y tenía que sacarle la información despacio, mientras le hacía sufrir.

Cabe añadir que durante todo este tiempo que llevaba de vampiro no había bebido sangre humana, ―al menos no directamente de un cuerpo― en todo caso había bebido sangre que estaba almacenada en los hospitales, ya que su poder consume mucho y la sangre de animal no basta para tenerla al cien por cien en forma.

Una vez se negó a beber sangre humana y casi pone en riesgo mi vida, cosa que a Aro no le gusto, por eso en el castillo han almacenado tanto sangre humana como animal para ella, parecían un banco de sangre, pero todo sea para mantener viva a la joya de Aro.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, frente a la enorme puerta del castillo, dispuesta a entrar y verles después de cien años sin saber nada de ellos, esto iba a ser divertido.

**Oo**

**Oo**

― Bienvenida Isabella. ―la saludo Heidi―

― No esperaba que nos recibieras tú. ―le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo―

― Iba de salida, no os emocionéis.

― Que la cena te sea de buen gusto. ― se despidió Demetri―

Los dos siguieron su camino a través del largo pasillo, estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, podían escuchar las voces claramente desde donde estaban, al parecer la estaban esperando a ella, _perfecto,_ fue lo que pensó.

Cuando llegaron a su destino se fijó dónde estaban, todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la enorme mesa que casi nunca se utilizaba, a excepción de momentos como esos, se dirigió al lado de Aro que estaba sentado en el sitio que le correspondía.

Todos la observaban, pero no sabía quién era, la capucha que llevaba encima impedía que le vieran la cara.

― Al fin llegas querida. Os presento a mi hermosa, Isabella. ―dicho esto ella se quitó la capucha―

La mirada de todos era de verdadera sorpresa, _está viva_, era lo que todos pensaban, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar y la mirada de ella no decía nada, pero en el fondo estaba celebrando lo que causaba en ellos.

― Bella…―escucho como pronunciaban su nombre de la boca de _él_―

― Cullen. ―dijo en respuesta― Como ya hemos hecho las presentaciones, me retiro a mi habitación, Jane y Alec vendrán conmigo ―dijo mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia―

Los chicos se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer, se retiraban sin más en ese momento de tensión ―porque incluso ellos la notaban―, o se quedaban con Aro en ese ambiente.

― Ir con ella. ―la respuesta de Aro fue suficiente―

― Hasta mañana ―se despidió y se marchó, dejando a todos estupefactos a excepción de los que ya la conocían―

**Oo**

**Oo**

― Conocéis a Isabella. ―no pregunto, afirmó―

Aro habló luego de que Bella se hubiera marchado con los chicos y supiera que no escucharía su conversación, porque conociéndola estaría más enfrascada contando lo que había hecho esos días que escuchando su conversación.

Últimamente hacía más lo que le daba la gana, cosa que había hecho desde que llego a ellos, pero se estaba pasando.

Él sabía que Bella estaba en su guardia porque quería no por el poder que él tenía, porque el poder de Bella era mucho mayor que el suyo y ella se quedaría o se marcharía cuando quisiera, cosa que en estos tiempos ya no le importaba, lo que más le importaba era como estuviera ella, porque Bella había llegado al corazón muerto de los Vulturis y había hecho mella, Bella era una hija para él y le importaba su bienestar.

Y viendo como quedo el ambiente luego de que Bella apareciera sabía con certeza que algo había pasado con los Cullen.

― La habéis convertido. ―habló Edward―

― No, ella llego a nosotros, cincuenta años luego de su transformación. ― El que habló fue Caius―

― Siento una relación entre vosotros, es muy fuerte, me gustaría saber a qué se debe. ―Marco sintió esa conexión cuando los dos jóvenes vampiros se miraron y quería saber que paso entre ellos―

― Joven Edward, acérquese.

Aro le tendió su mano e indago en la mente de Edward, miraba todo lo que había hecho durante esos cien años y la vio, vio a su Isabella, cuando era humana y frágil, pero lo que le sorprendió fue verla sonreír de una manera tan sincera, nunca había visto esa sonrisa en boca de ella y le gustaría tanto verla, pero ahora sabía a qué se debía su comportamiento, el joven Edward rompió su corazón en un intento de alejarla de todo eso, pero hizo todo lo contrario.

― Interesante. ―dijo cuándo soltó la mano de él―

― ¿Cuántos años lleva Bella siendo inmortal? ―pregunto Alice―

― Según nosotros sabemos, cien años, la mitad de esos años la ha pasado con nosotros. ―respondió Marco―

Mientras los Cullen les hacían preguntas referentes a Bella, Aro pensaba en una forma de ver a esa Bella que vio en la mente de Edward y se le ocurrió una idea, aunque lo más probable es que Bella se negara, sabía que al final aceptaría, su orgullo saldría a flote.

― Caballeros y damas, os daré una oportunidad de conocer a nuestra Isabella y que vuelva a ser esa chica que era antaño, espero que aceptéis esta oportunidad que os doy. ―dicho esto todos los presentes le prestaron atención―

**Oo**

**Oo**

― Qué ha sido eso. ―cuestiono Alec en la habitación de Bella―

― Esa era la sala, donde estábamos reunidos. ―dijo Bella―

― Sabes a lo que se refiere Bella, el ambiente cuando los Cullen te vieron, era…

― Tenso. ―concluyo su hermano―

― Solo se sorprendieron de verme, son viejos conocidos, nada más, nada importante en lo que se deba pensar. ―dijo restándole importancia―

Los chicos asintieron no muy seguros y Bella empezó a contarles lo que hizo esos días en los que no paso en el castillo.

Los tres se habían hecho buenos amigos, aunque cuando Bella llego, ella y Jane no se trataban bien, ya que la menor se sintió amenazada por ella, pero poco a poco ese sentimiento fue desapareciendo y al final acabó aceptándola como una más.

Aunque aún le resultaba extraño que bebiera sangre animal o que le dieran de beber sangre humana embotellada, eso sí que era extraño.

Las horas pasaron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero la voz de Félix al otro lado de la puerta les aviso de que Aro les esperaba.

― Espero que te guste tu misión Bellita ―bromeo Demetri al verla―

― Nada más llegar y ya tengo una misión, en este castillo no se puede descansar. ―les dijo a los chicos―

― Seguro que con esta descansas mucho.

― ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé querido Félix? ―dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él―

― Aro responderá a tus preguntas. ― dijo escabulléndose de ella―

― Cobarde. ―dijo alcanzándole en nada―Cuéntamelo.

Y cuando Félix iba a cantar como un loro, Demetri llego y se lo llevo consigo.

― No caigas en sus redes de mujer. ―le regaño―

― Es capa de utilizar sus poderes en mí. ― Se defendió―

― Pues cae como un hombre.

― Estos dos están cada vez peor, no entraría en tu mente Félix, respeto tu privacidad, aparte, Aro me lo contara.

― Par de cobardes. ―les dijo Jane―

― Demetri, llévame. ―dijo Bella subiéndose a su espalda―

Jane hizo lo mismo subiéndose en la espalda de su hermano y los dos llevaron a las chicas a velocidad vampírica hasta la sala donde se encontrarían los demás.

― Ganamos. ―dijo Bella encima de Demetri―

― Vosotros salisteis antes, era obvio. ―dijo Jane que no admitiría esa derrota tan fácilmente―

― ¿Desde cuándo esto era una carrera? ―pregunto Alec en voz baja a Demetri―

― Son chicas, para ella todo es competición.

― Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotras. ―respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo―

Iban a seguir a lo suyo cuando un carraspeo las hizo recordar donde estaban y quienes estaban en esa sala, Bella solo esperaba encontrar a Aro, Caius y Marco, pero también estaban los Cullen.

― Tenemos una misión para ti, querida. ― habló Aro―

― Soy toda oídos. ―dijo ignorando las miradas que le dedicaban―

― Pasaras un tiempo con los Cullen.

― No. ―fue si negativa―

― Esa no es la respuesta que quería oír, esa es tu misión Isabella.

― Es la misión más absurda a la que me has mandado y créeme, me has mandado a absurdas. Mi respuesta es no.

― ¿Rechazas una misión? ― fue la pregunta de Marco―

_Orgullo._

Fue su pensamiento, si la rechazaba su orgullo quedaría mal.

― Muy buena Aro. ―dijo cuando vio la sonrisa de él―. Tramposos.

― Te lo preguntare. ¿Aceptas la misión?

― Acepto. ―fue si respuesta entre dientes―

― Excelente. Pasaras dos meses con los Cullen, aprendiendo su forma de vida, tienes permitido asistir a clase si así lo deseas, pero tienes que hacer todo con los Cullen. ―Aro disfrutaba con eso, sería interesante ver el progreso que haría Bella―

― ¿Su forma de vida? ―pregunto alzando una ceja, definitivamente era una misión estúpida y sin sentido― su forma de vida es como la mía, se alimentan de animales, fin.

― Aprende a vivir con ellos, Isabella, seguro que te diviertes, además, será algo nuevo para ti. Disfruta.

― Es una misión absurda, incluso más que la de buscar al perro de esa señora.

― Esa fue muy divertida. ―habló Félix―

― Jane. ―dijo Bella mirándola― Cosquillas.― sonrió divertida cuando de la boca de Jane salieron esas palabras y Félix comenzó a reírse como un loco―

Sabía que meterse en la mente de los demás no estaba bien, pero estaba enfadada y Félix había pagado las consecuencias, aunque de una forma graciosa.

― Isabella. ―escucho a Caius―

― De acuerdo.

― ¡Bella! ― exclamó Jane cuando salió del trance―

― No intentes tus poderes en mí, sabes que solo siento pequeñas punzadas que no me causan dolor. ―dijo Bella divertida―

Jane refunfuño algo ininteligible y dejo de intentarlo.

― Saldrás en la tarde, vuestro destino es _Forks, _volver a tu antiguo hogar te resultara reconfortante.

_Maldito Aro._

― Son solo dos meses Isabella, nada malo ocurrirá.

_Todo lo contrario, espero que pase algo bueno._ Fue el pensamiento de Aro.

― Espero que cumplas esta misión y que los resultados sean buenos.

― Vuelvo a decir…

― Nosotros sabemos de qué hablamos querida. ― le interrumpió Marco―

― Nos vemos en dos meses, Isabella.

Sabía que no tenía nada que añadir así que fijo su mirada en cada uno de los Cullen que la miraban esperanzados, _ilusos, _bueno, iban a conocer a la Bella que era ahora y si pensaban que la iban a cambiar estaban equivocados.

En el último en el que fijo su mirada fue en Edward, estaba igual a como lo recordaba y parecía que sus sentimientos querían salir a flote, pero intento ocultarlos, aunque parece que no del todo, ya que Jasper se movió incomodo al lado de Alice, al parecer los sentimientos de ambos eran fuertes.

― Iré a preparar mis maletas. ―dijo desapareciendo de la sala―

Iban hacer dos largos meses, en los que nadie sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero esperaban que todo fuera bueno.

* * *

**Tachán~~ aparezco con una historia nueva que se me ocurrió en un sueño creo xD**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	2. Primer día de los dos meses

******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Empieza el mes.**

**Oo**

**oo**

**Primer día de los dos meses.**

**Oo**

**Oo**

― Dos meses con los Cullen. ―les dijo a los chicos―

― Ocho semanas.

― Sesenta y dos días.

― Mil cuatrocientos sesenta horas. Aproximadamente. ―añadió Alec―

― Muchos minutos y segundos. ―dijo Félix que no estaba para ponerse a pensar―

― Mira el lado positivo. ―la mirada que le lanzo Bella le dijo que no había nada de positivo en eso― Si quieres puedes _desconectar_ los dos meses que estés con ellos.

―Bien pensando Jane, por eso eres mi preferida. ―dijo abrazándola con una sonrisa en su cara―

Y es que con el poder que poseía Bella ella podía _desconectar_ si quería, para ser más claros, ella podía utilizar su poder para, ―para decirlo de alguna manera― hacerle creer a su cerebro que debía de _dormir._ Con los años que lleva de inmortal había aprendido grandes cosas acerca de sus poderes y lo más probable es que aún podrían evolucionar más.

**Oo**

**Oo**

Ya en la sala con sus maletas preparadas, se despidió de la realeza, ―aun estando enfadada con ellos no podía perder sus modales― dio un abrazo a los chicos y se marchó del castillo, podía ver la sonrisa que tenían los Cullen en su rostro y no le gustaba, todo era culpa de ellos.

Gruño y se metió en la limusina que los esperaba en una esquina, al menos era de noche y podían pasar desapercibidos, aunque lo malo es que tendría que usar sus poderes para que cuando lleguen pasen desapercibidos y no brillen como diamantes, no sabía si prefería brillar o quemarse a la luz del sol como los vampiros de los libros, así lanzaría a un Cullen al sol, para probar su teoría de si duele morir quemado.

― Bella querida, hemos llegado. ―le hablo con voz dulce Esme―

Sin ni siquiera mirarla se bajó de la limusina y se adentró al aeropuerto, al menos viajarían en el jeep privado, algo bueno de todo eso.

―Bella…―la llamó dubitativa Alice, ella que siempre era hiperactiva estaba dudando― ¿Cómo conseguiste la inmortalidad?

Y hay estaba la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de todos los Cullen y la pregunta que Bella estaba esperando que le hicieran.

― Luego de que me _abandonarais_ cual dueño deja a su mascota. ―empezó Bella con una frase que les dolió a todos los Cullen―Fui a cierto lugar que estaba en el bosque y Laurent me encontró, ya os podéis imaginar lo que paso luego. Fin. ― acabó su pequeño relato―

― Ese bastardo. ―dijo entre dientes Edward― Cómo oso hacerte esto―

― A diferencia de ti ―le interrumpió Bella― él hizo algo que tú no te atreviste a hacer y aunque no fuera planeado dejarme con vida, en el fondo se lo agradezco. No me preguntéis más, mi _vida, _no os interesa.

― El jeep ya está preparado señorita Vulturi. Podéis embarcar.―le dijo un hombre interrumpiéndoles―

― Perfecto, avión rumbo al infierno. ―dijo Bella rodando los ojos―

Nadie dijo nada más y siguieron al hombre que iba en cabeza, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos, pero lo que más rondaba en sus cabezas era como la Bella que conocían había podido desaparecer para dar paso a la Bella que estaban viendo, una Bella decidida, que no tartamudeaba, no se tropezaba, a una Bella que no le importaba herir los sentimientos de los demás si tenía alguna verdad que decir, a una Bella tan distinta.

**Oo**

**Oo**

Cuando todos estuvieron en el avión, ―los Cullen sentados con sus respectivas parejas― y Bella alejada de todos porque no tenía ganas de aguantarlos, Edward se acercó a ella.

_Aquí viene el que faltaba._ Fue el pensamiento de Bella.

― ¿Quieres algo Edward? ―pregunto tajantemente―

― Me gustaría hablar contigo, si tú quieres.

― La verdad es que no quiero. Así que aléjate de mí. ―dijo sin ni siquiera mirarle―

― Porqué has cambiado tanto.

Al parecer no entendía un no, pero cuando Bella iba a responderle con una grosería su nombre sonó en su mente.

_Bella._

_Bella, ¿me escuchas?_

― Bree. ―salió de sus labios― Lo siento mucho Cullen, pero he de irme.

Se levantó del asiento dispuesta a marcharse, pero el avión ya estaba en marcha, gruño en desaprobación de ese hecho, ahora como bajaría del avión, no podía, pero Bree la necesitaba y eso era más importante.

― No puedes bajarte del avión, está en marcha. ―respondió Alice―

Al parecer había tenido una visión de Bella saltando del avión para ir en busca de alguien.

― Me da igual, no es un motivo para mí. ―dicho esto se acercó a la puerta―

― Detente. ―dijo Edward cogiéndola del brazo y sintió una pequeña descarga que no le gusto para nada―

― No me toques. ―cuando dijo eso, retorció la mano de Edward y luego lo empujo―

Todos la miraron sorprendidos por lo que había hecho y él más sorprendido era Edward, _**su **_Bella, le había hecho daño, bueno siendo un vampiro no sentía ese dolor que hubiera sentido un humano, pero le había afectado de todos modos.

― Bella, la chica a la que vas a ver está bien, lo he visto Bella. No tienes por qué saltar del avión. ―no sabía si creer las palabras de ella―

Se apartó de la puerta ―cosa que tranquilizo a los presentes―, y se sentó de vuelta en el sillón, debía concentrarse si quería poder _hablar_ con Bree.

― Como alguien hable, juro que no viajara en el mismo avión que yo a Forks. ―no era una advertencia, era una amenaza que era capaz de cumplir― Y si no está bien, te prometo Alice, que nunca te lo perdonare.

― Lo está. ―dijo muy confiada ella―

**Oo**

**Oo**

Después de eso, Bella empezó a pensar en Bree, se concentró exclusivamente en ella. Y la volvió a escuchar.

― _Bella._

― _Pequeña, ¿estás bien?_

_La chica se sobresaltó al escucharla, pero no vio a nadie y pensó que ya se estaba volviendo loca, pero Bella volvió a hablar._

― _No estás loca. _―_dijo soltando una pequeña risa―_ _Lo que pasa es que no puedo estar presente en estos momentos y me he permitido entrar en tu mente para hablar contigo. Solo si tu aceptas, sino, me puedo marchar._

― _No me dejes. _―_fue lo que le basto a Bella para no desconectar_― _Siento molestarte, pero no quiera estar sola, lo siento. _― _volvió a disculparse_―

― _No es problema, me alegra que no te pase nada malo. _―_suspiró, aunque no lo necesitara_―

― _¿Por qué no has podido venir? _

― _Cariño, cierta persona me ha mandado a un condado que está muy lejos de Italia, pero no te preocupes _―_añadió cuando empezaba a sentir preocupación por parte de ella_―, _en dos meses me volveré y no me separare de ti hasta que te canses._

_La chica rio ante ese comentario, pero estaba contenta, al menos podían hablar, de una forma extraña, pero podían hacerlo._

Nunca supo que era exactamente Bella, pero tampoco pregunto, le daba igual lo que fuera, para ella solo era Bella, alguien que la ayudaba en lo que necesitaba y siempre estaba su lado.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que sintió que la pequeña Bree se estaba durmiendo y decidió desconectar, para darse cuenta de que el avión estaba aterrizando, se sorprendió al no haberse dado cuenta del tiempo que paso hablando con Bree, pero poco le importo.

**Oo**

**Oo**

― Increíble. ―dijo Emmett haciendo que Bella sonriera con autosuficiencia―

― Lo sé. ―fue la respuesta de ella―

― Aro no bromeo al decirnos que poseías un gran poder. ―prosiguió Carlisle y el ego de Bella no pudo crecer más.

Se encontraban caminando entre la multitud que había en el aeropuerto sin ser notados por los humanos, lo único que veían eran a personas humanas como otras cualquiera, no a unos vampiros que brillaban de vez en cuando, cuando la luz del poco sol que había ese día les tocaba la piel.

Se subieron a dos taxis para dirigirse a casa de los Cullen, en uno de ellos iban Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bella, en el otro el resto del grupo.

El primer día estaba empezando y se le estaba haciendo demasiado lento.

― Oh, oh. ―se escuchó a Alice―

― Jessica. ―siguió Edward―

― ¿Jessica? ―pregunto Bella que tenía algo de curiosidad―

― La nieta de Jessica Stanley.

― Mira que ponerle el mismo nombre de su abuela. ―dijo con burla Bella―

― Aparte de tener el mismo nombre que su abuela, es el doble de pesada. Nos sigue a todas partes y cuando lleguemos nos la encontraremos en el porche de casa, esperándonos. ―dijo Alice con cierto tono de molestia―

― El desayuno está servido. ―hizo su comentario Bella―

Los presentes se tensaron, por el comentario de Bella y el conductor les miro dubitativamente, pero no se metió en la conversación, no era algo de su incumbencia.

― Era broma. Soy vegetariana. ―dijo con una media sonrisa―

El taxi quedo en silencio y en general todo el trayecto, hasta que el taxi se adentró al bosque y llego a casa de los Cullen.

Tal como había dicho Alice una chica estaba sentada en el porche y cuando vio a los dos taxis se levantó como un resorte con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― Esto promete. ―dijo Bella con una sonrisa. ―

Fijo su vista en la chica que la mira frunciendo el ceño, cosa que hizo que Bella sonriera con más ganas. Cuando los taxis se marcharon se acercó a la puerta ignorando a esa chica, lo único que quería era entrar, meterse en una de las tantas habitaciones y olvidar donde estaba.

Pero la chica no se lo iba a poner fácil.

― Y tú quién eres. ―pregunto con desprecio―

― Alguien que no quiere perder su tiempo con alguien como tú. ―fue la respuesta de Bella―

― Para que te quede claro, soy la novia de Edward. ―dijo con voz chillona―

― Al parecer os gusta tener mascotas. ―les dijo, sabía que la chica mentía, pero quería hacerles sufrir, aunque sea algo―

― Ya te dijimos que no―

― Sí, sí, lo sé. ―dijo restándole importancia― Abrís la puerta o tengo que echarla abajo. ―prosiguió cuando todos estaban de piedra en su sitio―

― Claro querida. ―habló Esme―Jessica, será mejor que te retires a tu casa, estamos cansados del viaje y necesitamos descansar― le dijo Esme educadamente, pero en el fondo tampoco le caía bien―

― Quiero estar con Edward. ―dijo cogiéndole del brazo― ¿Quién es _esa_?

― _Esa._ ―dijo entre dientes Bella― Tiene nombre, se llama Bella y a partir de ahora vivirá en esta casa y si te vuelvo a ver no dudare en partirte la cara, te queda claro.

Las palabras amenazantes de Bella hicieron que todos la miraran con horror y que Jessica sintiera miedo, pero no iba a permitir perder a su _Edward _―como ella decía y solo era en su imaginación―.

― Edward es mi novio, no te quiero cerca de él.

― Como si es tu esposo, todo tuyo.

En el fondo Bella no quería decir esas palabras lo que quería era lanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle esa cabeza, diciendo que Edward nunca se fijaría en ella ni en un millón de años, pero había cambiado y tenía que mostrar indiferencia y desprecio.

― Jessica que te entre en la cabeza, no soy tu novio, ni ahora ni _**nunca.**_ Ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón. ―dijo mirando a Bella y ella aparto la mirada―

No se esperaba una respuesta como esa, la había pillado desprevenida, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer indiferente, aunque al haber girado la cara se notó que no le era del todo indiferente lo dicho.

― Pero Edward―

― Muy bien, entremos todos. Tú no Jessica. ―dijo Alice cuando la chica empezó a seguirles― Adiós, que tengas un buen día. ―dijo esto le cerró la puerta en la cara―

Bella se rió de aquello y Jessica que aún estaba al otro lado de la puerta taladro dicho objeto con la mirada y luego de unos segundos se marchó.

**Oo**

**Oo**

Bella se encontraba en la habitación que le habían asignado ―para su desgracia―, al lado de la de Edward.

En esos momentos se encontraban colocando su ropa en los cajones, más que nada lo hacía para perder algo de tiempo, ya que no quería salir.

Solo eran la una de la tarde y ella no comía.

Y algo en su cabeza se encendió.

_La Push._ La reserva Quileute.

Hacía quince años que no iba, desde la muerte de Jacob, le dolió mucho perder a su amigo, pero sabía que él no era inmortal y cuando renuncio a su espirito de lobo supo lo que pasaría.

Aunque le alegraba saber que había un mini Jacob y una mini Vanessa en la reserva, ahora ya no tan mini, la última vez que les vio él tenía cuatro años y ella era una recién nacida, ahora tendrían…diecinueve y quince años, sí que pasa el tiempo.

**Oo**

**Oo**

Los de la reserva eran licántropos, hombres lobo, Bella lo supo después de su transformación, cuando Jake se lo conto y conoció al resto de la manada, al principio se mantenían reacios al tener contacto con la ahora vampiresa Bella, pero poco a poco se fueron conociendo y supieron que no era ninguna amenaza, ella era el único vampiro que tenía derecho a pisar territorio Quileute.

Y era bienvenida siempre que quisiera ir, aunque algunos de aquellos licántropos ya no estaban en ese mundo, ella podía ir cuando quisiera, siempre y cuando los hombres lobos reconocieran su olor.

Aunque lo más probable es que el hijo de Jacob sea el licántropo alfa y no conociera su olor, le tocaría ir por la carretera en vez de por el bosque, será divertido conocer al hijo de Jacob y a los nuevos reclutas.

**Oo**

**Oo**

― Me marcho. ―aviso a los Cullen―

― ¿A dónde vas? ―le pregunto Alice apareciendo en la sala

― A la Push.

― Bella, nosotros tenemos prohibido―

― Vosotros ―le corto Bella―, no yo. Se lo que son, licántropos y son conocidos míos, Jacob era una de ellos. Tengo permitido pisar territorio Quileute, solo yo. Así que iré si quiero.

― No es bueno ir sola. ―le dijo Edward―

― No vendrás conmigo, tú no puedes ir. Ninguno. ―añadió antes de que dijeran algo―

― Aro dijo―

― Como veras Jasper, me importa bien poco lo que diga Aro. ―volvió a cortar a un Cullen―

― Estoy harta, basta de ser así Bella, tienes razón Edward te abandono, no nos culpes a todos por su error. ―hablo por primera vez Rosalie―

― No culpo a nadie, soy así, guste a quien le guste. Y no cambiare porque a Aro se le haya ocurrido cualquier estupidez.

― No eres así Bella. Eras buena, una chica tímida y torpe, una buena persona. ―siguió Rosalie―

― Ya no soy esa Bella, no me compares a lo que era anteriormente. Esa Bella murió. ―dijo entre dientes, estaba empezando a enfadarse y no era bueno―

Rosalie dejo el tema y se fue a su habitación, no quería discutir, que hiciera lo que quería.

― Volveré tarde.

― Bella por favor. Podrías al menos decirle a los Quileute que uno de nosotros te acompañe, por favor. ―punto débil, Esme y su voz―

― Veré lo que puedo hacer. Adiós.

No tenía más remedio que hacer lo que Esme le dijo, sabía que si no lo intentaba al menos, le haría daño y era algo que no quería, aunque no lo demostrara.

**Oo**

**Oo**

― Quién eres. ―le pregunto un chico―

― ¡Mini Jake! ―dijo Bella al ver a nada más y nada menos que al hijo de su mejor amigo―

Aunque no eran tan mini, era mucho más alto que ella, aunque le pareció normal, también vio la cara de sorpresa que puso al conocer el nombre de su padre, pero él sabía lo que era, lo olía, un vampiro.

― Soy una conocida de tus padres. Si quieres pregúntale a tu madre, ella me conoce. Vanessa Black es una vieja amiga. ―le dijo con una sonrisa―

No supo si creerla o no y ella sabía que no lo haría tan fácilmente, así que llego a la puerta de su casa a velocidad vampírica y toco a la puerta. Vanessa abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verla. Hacia quince años que no la veía y seguía igual que antes, joven, pero para Vanessa si habían pasado, se le notaban las arrugas en la cara.

― Bella ―dijo luego de salir de su trance―

― ¿La conoces madre? ―pregunto el chico apareciendo a su lado―

― Es una vieja amiga. Lo siento Bella, la nueva manada no conoce tu olor, ni a ti. ―dijo soltando una risa―

Los tres entraron en la casa y Vanessa le explico a su hijo quien era y como se conocieron, él escuchaba atentamente lo que le contaban y asentía o preguntaba algo cuando no entendía.

Después de varias horas, Bella y Vanessa ya le habían contado todo y Bella incluso le había mostrado partes de su vida con su padre―gracias a su poder―, luego de eso, la nueva manada conoció a Bella, ellos sabían algo de ella por boca de sus padres y no les sorprendió verla.

También Bella se enteró por que la hija de Vanessa, ―Miranda― no estaba con ella, al parecer estaba de campamento y no regresaría hasta después de una semana. Ya la conocería en otro momento.

La noche caía y Bella recordó lo que le había dicho Esme ―en realidad lo recordó porque uno de los chicos habló de los Cullen―, sino ese tema se le hubiera olvidado.

― Taylor, tengo algo que consultar contigo. Eres el alfa de la manada así que será mejor decírtelo. ―le dijo mientras daban un paseo por la playa alejados de los demás―

― Dime Bella. ―dijo él ya más confiando al saber casi todo de su vida, por no decir toda―

― Ahora mismo estoy viviendo con los Cullen porque…por una tontería. Me preguntaba si permitirías que uno de ellos viniera conmigo a la reserva, si dices que no lo entenderé, sé que está en el tratado y todo eso, pero es una especia de misión que este con alguno de ellos. ―ella mismo hizo un gesto de no entender porque estaba intentado convencerle―

― Eso tendría que hablarlo con los ancianos, pero pensándolo mejor, tampoco es que tome en cuenta su opinión, así que sí, mientras no hagan nada malo. ―me advirtió―Si es lo que quieres por mí esta bien. ―le sonrió―

No sabía si alegrarse porque él ya la había aceptado o decepcionarse porque acepto rápido lo que le pidió, pero bueno, lo hecho estaba hecho y no tenía otra.

― Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que vuelva. ―dijo haciendo una mueca―

― Puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo, digo, con nosotros. ―rectifico el chico sonrojándose levemente―

― Gracias, pero tengo que volver, si cierta persona se entera que no paso donde debo pasar el tiempo, es capaz de venir el mismo. Nos vemos mañana si quieres, iré a verte a casa. ―le dijo sonriendo―

― Estaré esperándote Bella. ―dicho esto Bella se marchó del lugar―

― Esa vampiresa te ha tocado amigo. ―bromeo uno de sus amigos apareciendo―

― Cállate Nathan. ―le respondió Taylor a su mejor amigo―

**Oo**

**Oo**

― Uno de vosotros podéis venir conmigo, pero solo uno. ―dijo Bella apareciendo por la puerta―Ya decidiréis vosotros quien es el elegido.

Se marchó a la que ahora era su habitación dejando a los Cullen con la palabra en la boca.

Aunque claro, creo que fue mala idea decir que ellos decidieran, porque estaba más que claro quien la acompañaría.

― Solo es el primer día y me quiero marchar, bueno, al menos tengo diversión en la reserva. ―dijo Bella con una sonrisa en su habitación―

No tenía ganas de quedarse despierta toda la noche porque sabía que iba a pensar, así que decidió _desconectar,_ eso sería lo mejor para esa noche.

Y sin más quedo _dormida._

* * *

**_Buenas a todos!_**

**_Vaya, cuando vi los reviews, los favorites y los followers me quede alucinada! xD no pensé que gustaría tanto, pero me alegro de ello._**

**_Quiero añadir que hace unos años que me leí los libros de la saga y no recordaba muy bien lo de los licántropos, pero recordaba algo del espíritu de lobo y que vivían muchos años, por eso he puesto que el chico sea el hijo, no me matéis por matar a Jacob . pero no lo vería normal que viviera tanto tiempo, por eso aparece el hijo. e.é_**

**_También añadir que saldrán los nietos de los que salían en la saga, así sera más divertido, ya salio la nieta de Jessica que tiene el mismo nombre, lo sé, no soy buena con los nombres u.u xD_**

**_Los capítulos supongo que serán de todo el día, me refiero a la historia, contare lo que pasa ese día, no se si me costara o me saldrá bien, porque nunca he intentado contar todo lo que se hace en un día, y escribir 62 capítulos de los dos meses no se si me saldrá, espero lo que me tengáis paciencia D:_**

**_Y...creo que no me dejo nada más, creo, si recuerdo algo ya lo añadiré. _**

**_De nuevo gracias a todos!_**

_A simple human, ItzelWriter, Natiis-Cullen, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, annieyandy, azumii cullen, casiepl, conejoazul, isa28, marieisahale, scp1998, vanesiita cullen swan, Fanhy Everdeen, Lunita-9, Queen-Of-The Shadow, feruzii, gabscullenblack.1320, lynda cullengh, tamara1986, karolay28 y kariana18._

**_Y por supuesto a los que me leéis._**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	3. 2º día: Poderes

**2º día: Poderes**

**·**

**·**

― Bella. ―la llamaron a través de la puerta, pero ella no contesto― Sé que no quieres hablarnos ni saber nada de nosotros, pero son pasadas las diez de la mañana y mi familia se está empezando a preocupar. No has dado señales de _vida_, desde la noche. Bella, ¿podrías responderme al menos? ―preguntó, pero obviamente no recibió respuesta alguna―

No era que ella no quisiera responderle, pero normalmente cuando _desconectaba,_ no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, bien podría haber un incendio que no se enteraría hasta que las llamas la quemaran, pero no era culpa suya.

El poder de _desconectar,_ ―aparte de consumir mucha energía― hacía que Bella desconectara de todo y de todos, la única forma de despertar era si alguien o algo la tocaba o…un _sueño, _mejor dicho, un recuerdo. Aunque para ella era una pesadilla.

― Bella. ―dijo Edward abriendo la puerta, se sorprendió que la puerta no estuviera cerrada con pestillo y de no escuchar movimiento, pero cuando la vio ahí, tumbada, era como si viera a su ángel―

Ver a Bella de esa forma era como si viera a _**su**_ Bella, cuando los dos estaban acostados uno al lado del otro y ella se dormía en su pecho, vio calma en su rostro, vio a la mujer que durante los cien años que estuvo sin ella amó y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nueva por alguna tontería, no la dejaría escapar.

Pero una pregunta llego a su cabeza, los vampiros no duermen, entonces ¿Por qué parece que Bella lo esté haciendo?, porque parece dormida, porqué ella no podría estar…_muerta._

De solo pensar eso un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. No, ella está viva.

Se aproximó hasta ella y se sentó en un lado de la cama, con cuidado, poso una de sus manos en su mejilla, ―ahora fría― y sintió como si una pequeña electricidad le recorriera todo el cuerpo y Bella despertó.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Edward, recordó cuanto le hubiera gustado verle cada día en su despertar, a su lado, verle cuando despertara siendo una inmortal, apoyándola, pero él no había estado y ella había tenido que luchar sola.

Se levantó despacio, hasta quedar sentada en la cama, Edward que hasta ese entonces había apartado la mano de su mejilla, volvió hacer el mismo gesto, pero con ambas, haciendo que Bella le mirara.

Había pensado que Bella le apartaría como si quemara, pero no lo hizo, solo le observaba, no tenía ganas de pelear con él de buena mañana ―eran pasada las diez, pero eso Bella no lo sabía―.

― Cuando te vi…―no sabía cómo formular la pregunta así que fue directo― ¿Dormías?

― Los vampiros no dormimos. ―le respondió Bella con una sonrisa torcida―

― Sabes a lo que me refiero.

― Solo desconecte, una de mis tantas habilidades. ―silencio, silencio en donde Edward procesaba la información sin soltarla― Puedes soltarme ya. A no ser que quieras quedarte sin manos. ― Y esa era Bella―

― No me habías apartado, pensé―

― ¿Qué hora es? ―le corto―

― En este momento, las once de la mañana.

_Mierda. _Fue su pensamiento.

Ahora era cuando se arrepentía de utilizar su poder para desconectar. Había quedado con Taylor, puede que no a una hora específica, pero mientras más temprano desaparecía de la casa Cullen mejor para ella.

― Fuera de la habitación. Tengo que arreglarme. ―dicho esto, saco a Edward de la habitación y fue a darse una ducha―

**Oo**

**Oo**

― Habéis tenido una conversación sin que te quisiera matar, es un progreso. ―le comento Rosalie cuando le vio bajar las escaleras―

― Uno muy grande. ―susurro Edward―

― Volveréis a estar juntos Edward, lo he visto. ―dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su cara―

Esa misma noche Alice había tenido una visión en donde estaban Edward y Bella juntos, en una casa que ellos le habían construido para que empezaran a vivir. Alice había vuelto a ver a la Bella que había conocido, a su mejor amiga, a su hermana y eso la alegraba mucho. Aunque solo fuera una visión, todos esperaban que se cumpliera, esa visión les había traído esperanza a los Cullen, sobre todo a Edward.

Que deseaba que esa visión se cumpliera ya.

Por eso le gustaba su poder a Alice, porque podía ver el futuro y el futuro donde estuvieran todos juntos, era el mejor.

― Supongo que ahora iréis a la reserva. ―habló Jasper sacando a todos de sus cavilaciones―

― Es donde Bella quiere ir, al parecer le gusta estar rodeada de chuchos. ―habló Rosalie con asco―

― Pásala bien hermano, espero que no nos traigas algún hueso de recuerdo. ―comento Emmett con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios―

― O que nos traiga uno de mascota. ―continuo Rosalie―

― ¿Quién vendrá conmigo? ―habló Bella llegando en la sala ajena a la conversación―

― Edward. ―dijeron todos a coro―

― Me tomáis el pelo. ―dijo luego de unos segundos―

Tenía que haberse imaginado que le elegirían a él, ayer por la noche, no le importó que ellos decidieran, pero hoy por la mañana se estaba lamentando.

― ¿Estáis todos ocupados? ―les pregunto―

― Carlisle se ha marchado ya al hospital, es _nuevo,_ y tiene que conocer a sus compañeros de trabajo. ―la primera en hablar fue Esme―

― ¿Y tú? ―le pregunto con una vaga esperanza de que no se inventara alguna excusa―

― Vendrá con Jasper y conmigo de compras. ―habló Alice en su lugar― Lo sentimos Bella. ―su sonrisa decía todo lo contrario―

Miro a la pareja que estaban en el sillón, para que le dijeran su excusa.

― Nosotros iremos a matricularnos a todos, en trece días empiezan las clases y tenemos que inventarnos una buena excusa de porque lo hacemos ahora. ―buena excusa, Bella no tenía de otra que aceptar de mala gana―

― Genial. ―dijo saliendo por la puerta―

**Oo**

**Oo**

Los dos se encontraban corriendo por el bosque, ella, admirando el paisaje, él, admirándola a ella.

En menos de un minuto ya habían cruzado la línea que tenía permitido pasar los Cullen, ahora se encontraban en territorio Quileute.

Y los chicos que estaban cerca del bosque sintieron su presencia, pero no solo la de Bella si no la de otro vampiro.

― ¡Taylor! ―le grito Nathan― A Bella la está siguiendo otro vampiro, tenemos que ayudarla. ―dicho esto no espero respuesta y se transformó, adentrándose en el bosque―

― Espera ―no acabo lo que iba a decir, pero les lanzo una mirada a los demás para advertirles que no fueran detrás de él― se me olvidó mencionar que un Cullen vendrá con ella, fallo mío ―dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso―

― No crees que sea mejor transformarnos ya y decírselo. ―comento uno de ellos―

― No creo que haga nada malo. ―les dio una gran sonrisa y los de la manada lo único que hicieron fue negar con la cabeza, su alfa no tenía remedio―

Un ruido proveniente del bosque hizo que todos pusieron alerta sus sentidos.

― Puede que sea mejor ir. ―dicho les dijo a dos de ellos que le acompañaran y que el resto se podía marchar―

Bella había observado como Edward había salido volando varios metros atrás cuando uno de los de la manada había embestido contra él.

El pánico se apodero de ella, se supone que tenían que saber que iría acompañada, porque aquel recibimiento.

― No le ataques. ―le dijo Bella y pudo ver el desconcierto en sus ojos― Viene conmigo, no es el enemigo.

Bella decidió entrar en su mente y vio cómo se estaba comunicando con los demás y pudo apreciar como Taylor le daba la información, ―tarde― se parecía tanto a su padre, que creía que le tenía que dar unos cuantos golpes para que aprendiera.

― No le vi venir. ―dijo Edward apareciendo a su lado―

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―hizo de todo su autocontrol, para no sonar desesperada y para no empezar a examinarlo ella misma―

― Sí. ―fue la respuesta que le bastó para respirar tranquila―

― Podrías preguntar antes de atacar. ―le dijo al chico ya humano―

― Pensé que estabas en peligro. Además, es culpa de Taylor, por no decirlo antes.

― ¿Me vez pinta de que necesite ayuda?

― No, pero nosotros podemos mejor con los chupasangres que tú. ―dijo sonriéndole―

― Creo que desnudo no harías mucho. ―comento Edward como quien no quiere la cosa―

Bella giro la cara aguantando la risa, lo más probable es que si hubiera sido humana se hubiera sonrojada, pero agradecía que no lo fuera.

Nathan no entendió a qué se refería Edward, pero cuando se miró se dio cuenta, estaba completamente desnudo, había desgarrado su ropa al transformarse, corrió detrás de un árbol para esconderse.

― ¡Lo siento Bella! ―le dijo y Bella no aguanto más―

Pronto se unió a la risa de Bella varios aullidos, los chicos habían llegado y cuando vieron a Bella reírse y señalar detrás de un árbol, vieron a su amigo en ese estado y no pudieron aguantar las ganas de unirse a ella.

― Ya te hubiera gustado ver a Bella desnuda, eh, Tay. ―la risa de él se detuvo y por la mente de todos los licántropos presentes paso esa imagen, incluida la de Edward―

― ¡Panda de imbéciles! ―el grito de Bella los trajo a todos de vuelta a la realidad―

**Oo**

**Oo**

Después de haber huido de Bella durante una hora, al fin estaban todos tranquilos.

Bella y Taylor estaban hablando, mientras ignoraban la presencia de Edward, al licántropo no le gustaba la forma en que miraba a Bella y a Edward no le gustaba la forma en la que le hablaba, la forma en la que la tocaba o la miraba, ese _chucho_, no le gustaba.

― Enseguida vuelvo Bella. ―le había dicho Taylor antes de desaparecer―

― Bella, necesito hablar contigo. ―volvió a intentarlo Edward, desde el avión no había tenido oportunidad y ahora estaban solos―

― De qué quieres hablar Edward.

― De nosotros.

Bella solo una risa irónica, _de nosotros_, dice. Él había dejado claro cien años atrás que entre ellos no había nada.

― ¿Enserio quieres hablar? ―él asintió― Hablaremos. ―Edward mostro una sonrisa, pero pronto se le borraría― Yo hablaré.

― A qué te refieres―

― Silencio. Quieto. ―dijo cuando él empezó a moverse― Empezaremos por la parte en la que me dejaste, sola, en el bosque. Fuiste claro y conciso, cuando te pregunte si ya no me querías, tu respuesta fue: No. ¿De eso querías hablar? ―Edward quería decirle que mintió, pero no podía, Bella había utilizado sus poderes en él― O de cuando pase horas perdidas en el bosque buscándote, esperando a que volviera y me dijeras que todo era mentira, que me amabas y que jamás me dejarías. O cuando me encontré a Laurent en nuestro prado, cuando quería matarme y tú no estabas para salvarme. ¿De eso? Sí, yo también pensaba que de eso querías hablar. ―Comento Bella como si él le estuviera contestando― O de mi vida en general, mi inmortal vida, he de añadir que mi vida ha sido y es perfecta. ¿Quieres saber cómo llegue a los Vulturis? ¿Sí? En realidad no fue planeado, paso y punto. Yo también me sorprendí de pertenecer en su guardia, ¿a qué es sorprendente? ―Bella continuaba con su monologo― ¿De eso era de lo que querías hablar?, pues ya hemos hablado. Me abandonaste, tú no me amabas y eso me quedo claro.

Iba a marcharse, pero no podía moverse, se había quedado clavada en ese sitio, mirándole a los ojos, esos ojos que le parecían que estaban dolidos, pero ella solo había dicho la verdad, ella había dicho lo que llevaba pensando todos esos años y lo que él le había dicho, _Ya no te quiero Bella._

― Tú me convertiste en lo que soy ahora, tú―

No continuo, por un momento fue como si viera borroso y sus poderes se debilitaron, había abusado de sus poderes, eso ella lo sabía, debía alimentarse si no quería que su estado empeorara.

― Bella. ―dijo Edward cuando ella se apoyó en él para no caer―

― Aléjate de ella. ―siseo entre dientes Taylor que había llegado― ¿Qué te sucede Bella? ―le pregunto alejándola de los brazos de Edward―

Edward quería golpearlo, pero se detuvo, no quería una pelea en esos momentos.

― Necesito alimentarme. ―dijo en los brazos de Taylor que la había cargado―

― Te llevare al bosque.

― La llevo yo. No necesitamos de tu ayuda, sé de un lugar donde podemos cazar tranquilos.

― No dejaré que la cojas.

Bella supo que debía intervenir si no quería una pelea en ese momento.

― Puedo ir yo sola. Quédate aquí Taylor y tú vete a casa. ―les dijo a los dos bajándose de los brazos de él―

Se adentró en el bosque a velocidad vampírica, sabía que no debía agotarse más de lo necesario, pero no quería que vieran lo débil que se encontraba, pero fue un error, se chocó contra un árbol, haciendo que rebotara dando en otro y cayendo al suelo, era en esos momentos cuando necesitaba estar en el castillo.

― Bella. ―escucho la voz dolida de él―

― No me toques. ―dijo intentado poner resistencia en vano― Cuando recupere mis poderes haré que llores como un bebe. ―dijo ya en los brazos de él―

El solo sonrió.

A Bella le gusto estar en sus brazos, sentía como encajaban perfectamente y no le gustaba, él la hacía sentir débil, hacía que ella pensara que necesitaba de él y ella no quería pensar eso.

― Aliméntate. ―le dijo cuándo divisaron un puma―

**Oo**

**Oo**

_Ella,_ les había estado observando, Bella, la mujer que destrozo su vida de inmortal y que por su culpa ella solo podía pensar en la venganza, había vuelto a Forks.

Ahora podía poner en práctica su venganza, podría acabar con Bella, arrebatarle la pareja a Edward tal y como habían hecho con la suya.

Ahora sabía su punto débil, ese poder la consumía y cuando ella volviera a estar débil, ella estaría lista para atacar y no estaría sola, eso estaba claro.

Cien años pensando en matarla de la forma más dolorosa posible, pero que no había podido cumplir por culpa de esos _chuchos,_ que la protegían en ese tiempo, ahora la había vuelto a ver, pensó que estaba alucinando, pero gracias a que decidió ir a ver _esa_ casa, la volvió a ver y esta vez no se iría sin acabar con ella.

No le importaba los motivos por los que había vuelto, ni tampoco como era que volvía a estar con Edward, ella solo quería hacerles sufrir y lo haría.

Una gran tormenta se avecinaba, una, que Alice aún no había visto, pero que pronto lo haría.

* * *

_**Buenas a todos!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado el capítulo anterior, me habéis hecho muy feliz y aquí os traigo un pequeño capítulo del 2º día, se que no es gran cosa, pero pronto pasara algo muahahahahah**_

_**Respondiendo al rewiews de **azumii cullen**, ya que seguro que más de uno pensara lo mismo.**_

_**POR SUPUESTO, en grande xD que dejare más de un capitulo en suspenso, no todo sera color de rosas, aunque tampoco es que lo sea...no os lo contare todo de golpe, que sino, no hay emoción y una historia sin emoción no lo es xD**_

_**Este ha acabado más o menos en suspenso, creo, que si sabréis de quien os hablo, no es dificil de suponer quien es "ella" pero por si acaso no lo dire~~ xD**_

_**Y a Taylor, ejem, ejem, le ha tocado un poco Bella, solo un poco nada más xD es que si no hay esa pelea por Bella que había en la saga esta historia no mola D: soy muy mala xD**_

_**Gracias a las personas nuevas que me han agregado a favorites o followers y a los que me han dejado un comentario *o***_

_AngieCastairsCullen, Camille Weasley, IloveGingerBoys, Natuchi23, Rianne Black, beky09, carmen cullen93, citlabbe, namy33, the princess of the winds, amantha Stewpatt, , __Renesmee Black Cullen1096, __isa28, marieisahale , casiepl , klaryssa, kariana18._  


_**y por supuesto a todos los que me leéis.**_

_**¿Merezco un misero rewiews por este capítulo? ¡Vosotros decidís! Espero que sí u.u**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	4. 3ºdía: Recuerdos del pasado

_**¡Buenas a todos!**_

_**Siento mucho la demora de verdad que sí, pero he tenido unos cuantos problemas personales y no he podido actualizar.**_

_**Lo siento!  
**_

_**Pero aqui os traigo la continuación, espero que os guste.**_

_**Una cosilla más, a los que me habéis preguntado cosas de los poderes de Bella y sobre aquella persona en los reviewsxD en el capítulo os he contestado a esas preguntas, espero que se entienda y quede mas o menos claro, sino me lo decís y lo aclaro.**_

* * *

**3º día: Recuerdos del pasado**

**oO**

**oO**

El poder de la venganza, un poder fuerte, tanto, que te ciega de odio y rencor, un poder que te lleva a un lugar siniestro y oscuro del que es imposible salir y ver la luz.

Y aquel lugar una persona lo conocía muy bien.

Era…

Victoria.

Fue cegada de odio cuando su pareja fue asesinada a manos de la familia Cullen, desde ese día se prometió a si misma que vengaría su muerte y lo iba a cumplir.

Pero recordó que todo se torció ese día, cien años atrás, cuando Laurent mordió a Bella y en vez de acabar lo que empezó, la convirtió, que estúpido fue.

La frustración que sintió al ver el error que cometió su _amigo_ no fue para menos y los pensamientos asesinos que tubo acerca de cómo acabar con Bella estando en ese estado, tampoco, pero esos pensamientos los deshecho en el instante, sino la hacía sufrir, no valía la pena.

También pensó en cómo acabar con ella cuando despertara, pero en ese entonces Bella era una neófita y muy a su pesar era más fuerte que ella, además, estaba rodeada de chuchos, más específicos, de un tal Jacob que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y eso la enfurecía más, todos eran contras.

Y la gota que colmó el vaso sucedió cuando ella se fue a alimentar, ―perdiendo de vista a Bella durante unas horas― y volvió, pero se encontró con que Bella ya no estaba en Forks, se había marchado.

Llena de rabia destruyo un pueblo entero, ocultando su rastro y culpando a unos neófitos de lo ocurrido, que para su desgracia, murieron a manos de la guardia de los Vulturis.

Y ahora, cien años después, cuando su odio estaba cesando la volvió a ver, porque, aunque no sabía dónde había estado esos años, Victoria iba a ver la casa de los Cullen para nunca olvidar lo ocurrido. Y fue en ese entonces cuando los vio juntos, no le importaba saber el motivo de aquella, pero su odio volvió a crecer y esta vez acabaría con todo.

**oO**

**oO**

― Vaya, sí que tenías sed. ―dijo Edward un tanto sorprendido―

― No es exactamente sed, pero aquí no tengo los recursos que tenía en el castillo, por si pasaba algo así ―dijo ella tranquila, limpiándose lo poco que se había ensuciado―. No tengo sangre humana con la que alimentarme. ―dijo para rematar el asunto y descolocar a Edward―

― ¿Has matado a humanos? ―le pregunto, pero en el fondo no quería escuchar la respuesta, no quería saber si su Bella se había convertido en un monstruo―

― Por supuesto... ―empezó―…que no. ―dijo con una gran sonrisa y Edward dio un gran suspiro― Lo dije, soy vegetariana, bueno, al menos lo soy cuando cazo ―dijo pensándolo mejor―, no se si lo dije, pero me alimento de sangre humana, solo en casos especiales y si lo hago es de la que hay en los hospitales, cabe añadir que no es muy buena. ―dijo más para sí misma― Mis poderes me debilitan y Aro es muy estricto respecto a eso, pero puedo sobrevivir con sangre animal.

― Le podemos pedir a Carlisle que…

― No hace falta. Podré sobrevivir estos dos meses solo cazando. ― le corto antes de que continuara―Me alimentare dentro de esta semana y punto. Por cierto, si me vuelves a coger en brazos, te los arranco. ―dicho esto con una gran sonrisa, se marchó―

Bella se reprochó mentalmente por estar hablando con Edward y hablarle más de la cuenta, no es que lo de su alimentación fuera un secreto o algo por estilo, pero no quería contarle cosas sobre ella, ni ella saber cosas sobre él, porque cuando ella volviera con los Vulturis, esa información tendría que ser olvidada de nuevo y siendo una vampiresa, lo más probable es que todo lo que supiera lo guardara en un rincón de su mente y de su corazón.

**oO**

**oO**

Recordó que en estos momentos era cuando no le gustaban sus poderes, puede que sea lo mejor que le ha pasado desde que es inmortal, pero la consumían, y cada vez que sus poderes se desarrollaban, ella se debilitaba más, si seguía así, a este paso solo tendría que alimentarse de sangre humana y no especialmente de la que estuviera almacenada.

Puede que el físico no la debilitara, ese era un poder normal, posiblemente si fuera su único poder no pasaría nada, pero contaba con el mental, para ser sinceros cuando quería ser mala ese le encantaba, pero era el que más la debilitaba, poder meterse en la mente de los demás y manejarlos como quisiera no era tarea fácil y si encima se resistían, era aún peor, pero en realidad no le importaba, saber que era uno de los vampiros más poderosos le fascinaba.

En resumen, sus poderes eran los mejores, pero también los peores a la hora de debilitarla, pero bueno, es lo que tocaba y podía soportarlo.

**oO**

**oO**

Cuando Bella se fue y se quedó solo en medio del bosque, medito sobre lo que le acababa de suceder. Ella había cambiado mucho y no estaba seguro de si aún la podía recuperar. Cuando estaba a punto de lamentarse, escucho un ruido casi imperceptible, posiblemente si hubiera sido humano no lo hubiera escuchado, pero no lo era.

Miro en aquella dirección e intento oír o ver algo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, tal vez hubiera sido una ardilla o cualquier animal, si hubiera sido una persona le hubiera podido leer la mente y no fue así, opto por olvidar el ruido e irse en la misma dirección que Bella, a su casa.

**oO**

**oO**

― ¿Te has divertido hoy? ―le pregunto Alice a Bella que la esperaba fuera de casa con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa―

― Si… ―contesto ella no muy segura―

― ¡Me alegro mucho! ―dijo dándole un abrazo―

Definitivamente algo no iba bien en Alice, o tal vez en todos los Cullen, pero ella no podía hacer nada, solo aguantar y separarse de Alice y su abrazo.

― No es que me desagraden los abrazos, pero…

― ¿Entonces te gustan?

― Tampoco he dicho eso. ―dijo señalándola y frunciendo el ceño― Solo no me abraces y ya está.

― A sus órdenes. ―Bella cada vez se asombraba más de la actitud de Alice―

Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta, giro sobre sus talones un tanto indecisa, solo para ver la gran sonrisa de Alice y con un Edward un tanto confuso por la actitud de su hermana.

― No me encontrare nada raro al entrar, ¿verdad Alice?

― En la sala no. Pero te he comprado unos modelitos que te quedaran perfectos, tienes que ir a tu habitación y probártelos, te encantaran. ―dijo mientras daba saltos―

Heme aquí el motivo por el cual Alice estaba tan contenta, por el cual, no le importó tanto el que Bella rechazara su abrazo. Había ido de compras.

Pero el pensamiento de Bella era. ¡_Había violado su intimidad!_ Tal vez fuera la casa de ellos, pero por el momento _esa_ habitación era suya y no recordaba haberle dado permiso a Alice y conociéndola como la conocía ―le gustaría no conocerla tanto, pero eso no podía cambiarlo―, posiblemente hubiera mirado su armario y visto lo visto, criticado su ropa, aunque cabe añadir que con el paso de los años su vestuario había cambiado mucho y ahora era más refinado, digna de una Vulturi.

Su otro pensamiento fue que tal vez hubiera visto _eso_, aquella caja que guardaba debajo de la cama con todos los recuerdo de su pasado, su pasado con ellos.

― Dime que solo viste mi armario.

― Tu armario era mi prioridad, aunque está muy modernizado, se nota que te han dado consejos de moda. ―dijo asintiendo para ella misma―

― Suspiro aliviada― Esta anocheciendo y prefiero mirarlo mañana, así tengo todo el día para maldecir y darme cabezazos. ―dijo entrando al fin en la casa― Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches Bella. ―le dijo Esme cuando la vio entrar, lo más probable es que todos los Cullen hubieran oído la conversación, pero tampoco era tan importante.―

Bella subió a su dormitorio a velocidad humana, no quería parecer desesperada por entrar en dicha habitación, pero la verdad es que necesitaba ver que nadie había mirado dentro de la caja.

Y pensar que encontró esos objetos sin querer.

**oO**

**oO**

**[Flash back]**

_Habían pasado tres meses desde que Bella era inmortal y Charlie había estado desesperado por no haber sabido nada de ella durante tanto tiempo, aunque le hubiera escrito y telefoneado, para Charlie eso no era suficiente. Así que se presentó en su casa para decirle que estaba viva _―_aunque su corazón no latiera_―_ y que no tenía que preocuparse por nada._

_En realidad no supo cómo hizo para parecer medianamente humana delante de él, supuso que fue gracias a Jacob que estaba con ella y le decía cuando no lo estaba haciendo._

_Aunque Charlie se molestó mucho cuando le dijo que se mudaría, pero era eso o que Bella y Jacob ingeniaran un accidente donde ella muriera y eso ya era más complicado, no quería hacer sufrir de esa manera a su padre._

_Luego de dos días Bella empezó a empaquetar sus cosas y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que una de las tablas de su habitación estaba suelta, cuando intento colocarla bien fue cuando se fijó que había algo._

_Si hubiera podido llorar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, posiblemente lo hubiera hecho, ahora lo único que se escuchaba eran sus sollozos._

―_Dijiste que sería como si nunca hubieras existido…Mentiroso._

_Tenía en mente tirarlo todo, desde los regalos de su desastroso cumpleaños hasta las fotos que se tomaron, pero le era imposible. Entonces decidió guardarlo todo en una caja, en la caja donde estaría su pasado._

**[End flash back]**

**oO**

**oO**

― Deja de pensar en eso Bella. ―se reprochó en voz alta―

― Ponte el pijama nuevo que te compre. ―escucho a Alice que estaba en la sala―

― Me gustaría tener intimidad. ―al no recibir respuesta supuso que se la daría―

Empezó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse el estúpido pijama que tenía en su cama, cortesía de Alice.

― ¿Te lo has puesto ya? ―pregunto Alice abriendo la habitación de par en par―

― ¡Alice! ―grito Bella, si hubiera sido humana estaría roja, pero no sabría decir si de vergüenza o de enojo―

― ¿Sucede algo Bella? ―pregunto Edward que había subido corriendo al escuchar su grito―

― El que faltaba para completar el cuadro. ―dijo rodando los ojos― Por si no ves Alice, sigo semidesnuda. ―aún constaba de su ropa interior―

― Tienes un bonito cuerpo, no has de avergonzarte. ―le dijo sonriendo―

― Mi cuerpo no es el motivo, per como dije antes, quiero intimidad, aunque es culpa mía por no poner el pestillo, aun así ―dijo antes de desviarse del tema―, quiero que tu hermano deje de mirarme porque si no le quitare los ojos. ―definitivamente tuvo que poner de todo su autocontrol para que la voz no le temblara y sonora indiferente―

Pero para Edward tampoco era fácil, nunca había visto desnuda ni semidesnuda a Bella y verla ahora era…no tenía palabras para describirlo, lo que sí sabía es que no podía apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, pero la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Bella era una advertencia para que dejara de hacerlo, no quería morir a manos de su amada.

― Cierra la puerta Alice. ― no se lo pidió, se lo ordeno, o más bien, ella hizo que lo cumpliera―

― Pero…Qué…Cómo…―se escuchaba las incoherencias de Alice―

Bella se acercó a la puerta y esta vez puso el pestillo, al menos así no entrarían de golpe, a menos que la tiraran abajo.

**oO**

**oO**

Eran las 14.00h de la tarde y Alice no había salido de la habitación de Bella desde que empezó a llamar a su puerta, que fue hace exactamente cinco horas, más que nada la dejo entrar porque llevaba desde las 8.00h de la mañana tocando la puerta y el sonido ya la estaba poniendo de mal humor, pero no pensó que Rosalie, la misma Rosalie que la había despreciado y que la había mirado de odio cuando era humana también se encontraría en su habitación eligiendo que modelos serían los que mejor le quedara a Bella.

El mundo no tiene sentido.

Intento huir por la ventana, pero Alice ya lo había visto y debajo de esta se encontraba Emmett con una gran sonrisa, maldita Alice y sus visiones. También intento excusarse diciendo que iría al baño, pero venga, ¡es una vampiresa!, no necesitan usar los lavabos, aunque casi cuela ya que Alice estaba más pendiente de la ropa, pero llego Rosalie y entonces decidió prestar atención.

― Tengo pensado matar a unos cuantos humanos, ¿es buena idea, no? ―dijo desde su cama―

― Sí, una buena idea.

― Secundo a Alice.

Definitivamente no la estaban escuchando, y se supone que los vampiros podían hacer miles de cosas a la vez, pero parece ser que cuando se trata de ropa y compras les da completamente igual el resto de cosas.

― Querida, eso era mentira, ¿verdad? ―dijo Esme apareciendo por la puerta―

― Claro Esme. ―dijo levantándose y yendo en su dirección― Solo quería comprobar el caso que me hacían y es cero.

Sinceramente no sabía en que estaba pensando, se supone que no quería pasar nada de tiempo con los Cullen y ahí estaba, aguantando que las chicas revisaran su armario, decidieran su ropa y escuchándolas comentar que modelo le quedaría mejor, pero por alguna extraña razón quería estar en ese sitio.

Ni ella misma se entendía.

― Iré a La Push. ―comento de la nada― Y ni se os ocurra entrar mientras yo no este. ―las saco de su dormitorio y bajo a la sala donde Edward ya la esperaba.―

― Porque mejor no vamos a dar una vuelta, o a cazar, tal vez necesites…

― No necesito alimentarme y no quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo, prefiero la reserva.

**oO**

**oO**

― ¡Nathan! ―dijo Bella subiéndose a su lomo nada más verle― Sí, vengo otra vez acompañada, tendrás que acostumbrarte ―contesto a la pregunta que le formulo―, por cierto, él también puede oírte.

― Encantado de volver a verte a ti también. ―le dijo Edward―

Bella se bajó de su lomo cuando le dijo que estaba patrullando y se fue en dirección a la reserva con Edward.

Cuando llegaron y Edward vio que Taylor se acercaba no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido que no pasó desapercibido por Bella, pero que ignoro.

― Tenemos un problema. ―Bella no se esperaba ese recibimiento― Jason y Bruno han olido a un vampiro y no es ninguno de los Cullen. Bruno ha venido a avisarme y ahora mismo Jason está detrás de ella. Nathan ya estará con Jason en este momento, puede que no sea nada, pero tengo que ir.

― Hemos estado con Nathan hace un momento y no hemos visto ni escuchado nada.

― No escuche los pensamientos de nadie. ―le dijo Edward―

― Se estará estropeando tu don. ―dijo sonriendo de medio lado. ―

― Mira chucho…

― No es momento para ponerse a discutir. ―intervino Bella― Iremos contigo.

― Bella no se…

― Como me digas que no quieres que vaya porque es peligroso, te rompo las piernas. ―le aviso antes de que continuara―

― Está bien, vamos.

Taylor se convirtió en lobo adentrándose en el bosque seguido por Bella y Edward. No sabían porque estaban tan preocupados, posiblemente no sea nada, como había dicho Taylor, pero presentían que algo malo iba a suceder y no sabían que podía ser.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, solo estaban los dos licántropos mirando el mar.

― _Se ha escapado_. ―escucho Edward el pensamiento de Jason―

― En qué dirección ha ido. ―pregunto Bella―

― _Se ha tirado al agua._

― Tal vez era alguien que estaba de paso.

― Pero no leo sus pensamientos, no debería estar tan lejos. ―dijo Edward un tanto frustrado―

― Puede que sea como yo, un escudo o algo parecido.

― Como era. ―pregunto Edward―

Fue en ese momento cuando la imagen de una melena rojiza apareció en la mente de los licántropos y no solo fue Edward quien la reconoció, Bella también supo quién era, y cuando vieron su rostro lo tuvieron aún más claro, era una persona que jamás olvidarían.

― Victoria. ―dijeron los dos a la vez―

* * *

_**Asdfasdf**_

_**¿Y qué os ha parecido?**_

_**Espero que os hay gustado aunque sea algo xD**_

_**Y quiero daros las gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis leido, a los que me comentais y agregáis a favoritos y seguidores. GRACIASS~~**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo**_


End file.
